tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanhanen Family
|related = * Hertz Family * Karppinen Family * * Hawthorn Family * Weigand Family * Gérard Family |house = * Woðanaz Hus * Hveðrungr Hus |loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus * Finnish Ministry of Magic |hideg = ssjjs |symbol = Ísöskra }} The Vanhanen Family is a famed, mainly , Wizarding family of mixed renown. Originally hailing from , the Vanhanen Family have offshoots across (mainly Northern) Europe. Members of the family from the 1200s, Alpertti and Jyrki along with Heleena, are the subject of several Scandanavian legends. The family is a powerful one, especially in Finland; no fewer than 46 Finnish Presidents of the Magical community have had the Vanhanen surname, including the much loved Kalevi Vanhanen. Their power expands slightly across Northern Europe, however, the current Minister in Norway being Gunne Vanhanen, a distant relative. The family claims Alpertti Vanhanen is responsible for the invention of the duelling shield, this is disputed by some, but is most likely true. The sentimental Vannanen shield being the oldest one to still exist, though this is unlikely to be the one mentioned in the tale. History The Legend of Alpertti and Jyrki The legend of Alpertti and Jyrki Vanhanen is a popular story among European wizazrding families, especially Scandinavian ones. At its core it's the story of two brothers who go to war over conflicting ideals. Ironic considering that in the 1990s the Vanhanen clan was practically warring itself again. The text of the story is as follows (English): The Legend of Heleena Beginning of Feud with Mustonen Family End of Feud with Mustonen Family Kalevi Vanhanen's Activism and Prsidency Misdeeds and Death of Jyrki Vanhanen II Recruiting for "Velho Puolustus Liiga" 1955 Attempted Coup The Feud with Kalle Karppinen Several branches of the Vanhanen family fell out with the Karppinen family's patriarch Kalle Karppinen, after the "mysterious" illness and death of his wife Anna-Liisa Karppinen, the youngest daughter of Henrikki and Gertraud Vanhanen. However, Kalle had a fair amount of sway in the Finnish Ministry as well; meaning neither could do much to the other without plenty of evidence. Though that didn't stop them being openly hostile toward each other even in public. The Search for Justice for Anna-Liisa The families had been close before the event of Anna-Liisa's death, both being the two most popular , third only to the Mustonen family. Anna-Liisa and Kalle Karppinen were thus matched together by their respective parents when they were fairly young, a commonplace custom in pure-blood families, especially those with values. Before Kalle showed himself to be the dark and sinister wizard he was, their match was seen as a positive union of two great Finnish wizarding families, after thousands of years. This all changed when Anna-Liisa confessed to her elder sister that she feared for both her andher children's safety, due mainly to the behaviour of her own husband. Kalle's reckless experimentation with the extreme was escalating rapidly. He'd been working on curses of extreme power in his own young family's home, where his wife and children lived, even though this was known to be frequently deadly. Kalle was either knowingly or recklessly risking the lives of Anna-Liisa, and all five of their children, without any doubt. The Torture of Lasse Karppinen Custody of the Karppinen Children Social Standing The Vanhanens are one of the most prestigious wizarding families in Europe. Considered essentially royalty practically, the eldest boys of the family have usually served a lifetime as taika-presidentti, as if it was their birthright. As a result, other royal lines and pure-blood elitist families treated the Vanhanens as if they were really royal. The Frystström family in particular have wanted to marry into the family for generations. The most recent attempt being Kalevi Vanhanen I's very short "engagement" to Katarina Frystström. All of this lead to a perspective whereby Henrikki Vanhanen believed that his status as "head" of the Vanhanen family entitled him to become the leader of the entire country "for at least a few years". Power in Europe Sway at the Finnish Ministry Sway at Durmstrang Manor Kittilä Manor Markku's Manor Family Tree Blood Purity Category:Grace01121922 Category:Wizarding Family Category:Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Half-Blood Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Finnish Wizarding families Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Scandanavian Wizard Families Category:Finnish Wizarding Community Category:European Wizarding Family